Japanese Patent No. 60/87262 (C.A. 103: 215155k) discloses N-(heteroaryl-piperazinylalkyl)cycloalkanosuccinimide derivatives as having anticonflict activity.
Fozard et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 90, 273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [-(MDL) 72832 bonds 32 times as much as the dextro rotatory isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors.